All we have
by cloakeddemon
Summary: *OMEGAVERSE AU* Kuroko and Aomine had broken up when they fought in middle school, but they later got together in high school. As kuroko got an office job and aomine as a professional basketball player, they lived their lives happily. Or so kuroko thought. As problems start to rise, someone unexpected comes to help kuroko with his life crisis.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do not own these characters or the anime

Kuroko had thought everything was fine between them. That there was no reason for Aomine to even think about jeopardizing their relationship. Their lives had been amazing so far. They had been together since they made up in high school and they had talked about having a baby. They were now both 24, Aomine was a famous basketball player who was teammates with Kagami, and several senpai from their high school days, and Kuroko had settled to be a regular businessman, but he enjoyed his job.

* * *

Kuroko was returning to the house he shared with his lover. He had told Aomine that he would be at work all day, but instead he went to the hospital. Kuroko had been experiencing signs that could only point to one thing in particular. He had confirmed it at the hospital. Kuroko was 4 weeks pregnant.

He ran down the street at full speed until he suddenly slowed his pace and stroked his stomach with one hand as he held the paper that had the results in the other. He slowly folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

He couldn't contain the happiness inside himself. His smile and sparkly eyes were visible for all eyes to see as he strolled to his gate and slowly opened the door. He wanted to surprise Aomine. He was slowly closing the door back when he saw the shoes at the entrance.

They were black and gold heels. The ones that Aomine's manger had worn to one of their team's victory celebration party.

Kuroko turned his eyes from the shoes to look into the hallway leading from there to the living room. As he walked through, he walked in the thick scent of a sugary perfume. He followed it to the living room where several pieces of clothing had been abandoned. Including a lacy, black, neon pink jeweled bra. He felt sick.

He lifelessly walked up the stairs where scent continued to linger. A door to a bedroom was slightly askew. Their bedroom.

As he walked closer, he heard them. The moaning and the grunting of his lover, and the annoying squeals and begs of the woman in his arms. At that point, there were already tears in his eyes. He slid down the wall next to the door and cried into his lap, but not either of them heard him as they continued having sex.

An hour later, they had finished and Kuroko rose his head as he heard Aomine get up from the bed and go to light his cigarette.

"Hey Ao-kun, how come you still stay with that partner of yours, even though you're doing stuff like this a lot?"

Kuroko did a double take and held his hands to his mouth as he silently screamed. "A lot?"

"… Of course, I love Tetsu, for these past years I've been kind a bored of him. I mean we've been together since high school, and we both have been too busy to satisfy each other. Besides it's a good thing going on for a while, I mean I've been doing this since college and never once have I've been caught. I get to sex with convenient partners and I get to come home to a loving partner who I also have sex with. Everyone's happy."

* * *

As they continued their discussion, Kuroko had enough. He got up from his spot near the door. He walked down the stairs and silently exited their house. His tear-stained face had become stiff and cold. He walked to the nearby river. It was the one that Aomine and him fought at during middle school and the one that they confessed to during high school.

Kuroko pulled out his phone and dialed Aomines number.

He tried to sound as normal as possible as he said, "Hey, I'm coming home right now, yeah I know, it's earlier than I expected too, yeah, see you in a bit."

He closed his phone and wiped his face with his sleeve. he got up from his seat near the riverbank and started walking home. While walking back, he shoved his hands into his pockets and felt the paper filled with crushed hope crumble from the sudden impact of his hands. He reached in and grabbed it. He unfolded it in his hands and knew what he had to do. For his sake and his child's.

He walked into the doorway as the manager was saying goodbye to Aomine.

"Hello! I'm Minako, Aomine's manager, I was just, uh here to see if he taking care of himself. Seeing him be lazy, I was worried, but seems I was worried for nothing...ha ha," she laughed as she lied through her teeth.

The door closed and she was finally gone.

"Oi, Tetsu, had fun at work today?"

"Yeah. I did, um, hey Aomine, do you mind if we have sex today?"

He looked shocked because this request was so sudden and unexpected. He licked his lips as he smiled.

"Of course, we can."

That night as Aomine passionately thrust into Kuroko, he didn't notice Kuroko was crying for the manager's smell had already seeped into the pillows.

* * *

 **oh my god this is so badddd sorry for this monstrosity thank u for any support, if from genuine support or pity :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Consultation in his life

Chapter 2: Consultation in his life

Kuroko had got up late that morning and reached over, only to find out that Aomine had gone to practice. To be with her no doubt. He slowly shifted onto the edge of the bed and limped into the bathroom. He ran his fingers through the water as the coolness of it disappeared into a relaxing hot stream of water. He washed his body and it was as if the places that Aomine's fingers touched were tainted. Kuroko reached for the towel and wiped down his body. He looked down and saw the kiss marks all over. He looked into the mirror as he stroked his neck. He remembered when he would look at them and smile, being embarrassed and acting angry at aomine complaining about them when he never really minded at all. Now he felt numb and empty staring at something he probably did on a whim on other women as well. He grazed his mark that bonded him and Aomine as partners.

* * *

It was Kuroko's day off and after he dressed up, he went out. It had passed a month since he had found out, but he felt like he had to talk to someone about it or he would go crazy. He walked down the street wondering who to ask for advice. He couldn't tell Aomine that he knew, and he knew that Kagami and Tatsuya were probably busy redecorating Kagami's home to accommodate them both, but he had no one else he believed he could tell.

He drank his regular vanilla frape, a small lunch of a sandwich and a pudding, when he got a phone call. From Himuro-kun.

"Hello, I was just about you stop by your place. Is something wrong?"

"Actually, kagami wanted me to call you over. He is busy... um cleaning the bedroom. So, he asked me to."

"Oya, and why is the bedroom dirty I wonder. Ever since you two have found out your feelings for each other was an affectionate love, I would guess it would take a bit longer for you two to get used to those feelings. But I guess no-, "Kuroko said first in monotone then in a teasing voice.

"um, no... it's not-, oh my god." You can practically hear him blushing through the phone.

"Do you mind if I come over now?" Kuroko asked a bit sadly as he suddenly remembered his situation.

"Yea, sure. I don't mind at all. And of course, kagami always loves having you around."

That's how he ended up at their front step and knocked on the door. It immediately jumped open, and Kagami's sparkly eyes came through the opening. Kuroko was pulled instantly into his house and held into his arms.

"I haven't seen you in like a month... I missed you so much man. We have both been so busy with work, me with the house and Tatsuya, and you with Aomine."

Kuroko's body went limp in his arms and kagami looked down to see his empty eyes.

"Wait, what's wrong with you? Is it the same reason you were planning on coming before? Please tell me! Come here, sit down."

He pulled Kuroko to the couch and sat next to him. Tatsuya set some cups of tea, and sat across them on the recliner.

He sighed, looked into theirs eyes, and tears started to form in the corner of his.

"…Aomine…, he has been cheating on me," Kuroko said as he wiped his tears and buried his face into hands.

Aomine and Tatsuya sat there completely shocked.

"Wait, what? I just, can't. WHAT," Tatsuya stuttered.

Kagami stood frozen and in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY."

* * *

A few hours later, the look of disappointment on both their faces looked like they would be there permenantly. Kuroko told them all about what he saw that day.

"I can't believe he would do that. And he has been doing it since college? This is turning out to be some kind of day. Do you guys want a drink? I think we all need it to get through what we just heard."

Kuroko jumped to the idea of using alcohol to forget about his troubles, but he remembered his situation.

"It's okay. I don't need a drink, I have this amazing tea. Mm, delicious tea," he softly said as he sipped his tea loudly.

"Huh, listen Kuroko I know you don't look like someone who drinks, but you like getting drunk as much as everyone else. I get that it's hard to think about getting drunk in this situation, but it will help."

Kuroko sighed as he set the tea down.

"You guys asked why I'm hesitating to leave or even tell Aomine about this right? Well not only is it for our relationship, but its also for someone… else."

Kuroko pat his stomach and smiled awkwardly, hoping that Kagami wouldn't be angry that he didn't tell him earlier. No such luck of course.

"Kuroko are you… pregnant?" Kagami's face lit up and he clasped Kuroko's hands. "Oh my god, really?! I had no idea! Wait a second. I had no idea… when did you find out?"

"A month ago...? And I'm 8 weeks pregnant. I'm so sorry please don't kill me. I have a baby in me."

Kagami, mad but understanding, looked sadly Kuroko and placed his hand on his lap. "What is going to happen to the baby and you if you stay in this relationship? I know you love him and he is a good person and friend overall besides that overwhelming flaw, but will that even be a healthy relationship to you? Are you going to stay with him?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Sry its a really late chapter. i dont plan on finishing chapters as weekly thing but i will try to commit until the end of the story. either way thx for reading this flame of weird passion i have!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aching for you

The mirrors got foggy as the steam from the shower filled the room, bouncing off the tiles and into the air and back. Kuroko was running the shower to hide the noises of the loud morning sickness. He tried to steady his breath as his soft and unstable throat erupted back to the sad state of pain.

Kuroko held his chest and closed his eyes as the violent wave of nausea passed. With a sigh of relief, he cleaned the bathroom, sprayed a couple hundred spritzes of an air freshener, and brushed his teeth vigorously. He had decided after hours and more hours of talking with himself and kagami. He was going to stay with Aomine. But if he did something else to cross the line from now on, he was going to leave. Kuroko had the first test ready.

Next week was their anniversary. He wanted to see if Aomine even thought about it. Even a little would be fine to Kuroko; that's how much he wanted to stay with him.

* * *

"Aomine, good morning," Kuroko said with the best smile he could muster with the pain still aching in his throat.

"Hey Tetsu, morning," he says with a casual nod and a quick peck, rushing out the door. "I got to go now, but I have to talk to about the trip I have to take with the team when I get home."

With a smile and wave, he says "ok" and sends Aomine off.

Since Kuroko had submitted for a maternity leave, he didn't need to leave for work, so he decided to focus more on his situation. His baby, Daiki, all those partners he probably met and were never suspected because he thought Daiki was loyal to Kuroko just like he was to him. It all was something he couldn't seem to process no matter what. The baby. It still didn't feel real to him. Considering all he expected, it was the total opposite.

He had dreams of him telling Aomine and them both working hard together, supporting each other until the baby would come. He had a picture of a happy crying Daiki and him holding the joy they had made together. And now Kuroko doesn't even know if Daiki wanted a baby in the first place. Crying now into his sleeves, he pulls the big boyfriend sweater off and buries his face into it as he crouches on the bed. He strokes his legs up and down, and left and right on the bed, allowing his legs to stay cool on the cold linen sheets. Holding the sweater, making that the only thing heating his body, pressing it close to his stomach, where he thought he felt a small bump start to form. He was happy, but sad. Sure, but confused. Tears began to form again in the corners of his eyes but instead of stopping them he lets them flow like rivers down the sides of his face as he stared at the ceiling watching shapes of light bounce from outside the curtains onto the smooth crème plaster. It was a peaceful moment that was a paradise in the chaotic stream of events that had been happening lately.

He got up and rubbed his face awake from the peaceful daze, and made his way towards his drawer. Aomine never looked through his clothes. They were to small and not suited for him. Kuroko reached into the back-right corner of his drawer. There was his emergency suppressants and a folded paper that was a little crumpled. He gently unfolded the tear stained sheet and read the words on the top.

'Pregnancy verification letter'

'Patient: Kuroko Testsuya'

'Positive'

He begins to remember the excitement he got when he first opened the envelope and saw those words. He remembers daydreaming of his future. Maybe that will never happen now. But he has to at least try to be happy, or how else will he be? Nobody but himself is holding him back from seeking the future. And Daiki.

His head began to hurt again but that was until he spotted a phone in the corner of his eye. It wasn't his, but it also wasn't Daiki's. Kuroko reached for it and his hands began to shake. It was a girl's phone. He knew from pink paint job and sparkles shaped into her name on it. In sparkly purple and white studs, it spelled a name. But not the manager's name, her name was Asami. The name on the phone spelled Emiko. Kuroko threw the phone in shock instantly after he read the name. The phone landed on the bed with a thud. Tears appear again with a vengeance. In anger, Kuroko takes the phone, puts it on silent and hides it in his drawer. He grabs a set of clothes, pulls them on and yanks his phone and key off the table as he runs towards the door. He can't be in that house for any longer. With each step he gets as angry as he should have been when he caught Aomine in the first place. He doesn't know where he is going, he just keeps on walking.

* * *

He walks past several bus stops and stores until he looks up and realizes he has no idea where he is. But he doesn't care anymore. With empty eyes, he weakly looks around for somewhere to sit and just take a break from the aching he feels in his legs. He looks to see a park just nearby. As he wobbles past the entrance, he could feel his heart throb. His sad sighs turn into tired gasps when he recognizes the fact that he walked miles while carrying a baby. His knees buckle as his lack of eating and his constant exhale of the food he does eat catch up to his health. But instead of falling someone catches him.

Kuroko's arms land into the sweaty arms of a nearby basketball player from the court in the park. Without having the chance to see and thank his savior, he led to the table and benches close by.

Kuroko then turned to thank him, but instead of seeing the face of a curious stranger, he saw the mad face of a person he knew.

* * *

 **OK SO im sorry for the really late update. I never really had the time to and since I have a break now i figured i would finish the third chapter. OOH and remember when you saw Haizaki as one of the main characters well that wasn't by mistake ;)**

 **Also I just wanted to say that I hope that everyone of you people that just happen to read this are safe and well (of course everyone else too :) especially against Corona.**


End file.
